


Trapped in Abandonment

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Grinding, Longing, M/M, Mention of Grimmjow x Ichigo, Parent/Child Incest, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: With the loss of his powers and a lack of Grimmjow's presence at Ichigo's side, he has no one else to turn to except for his Father. And though Isshin knows what Ichigo needs isn't right, he lets it happen nonetheless. After all, he would do anything for his only son.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo/Kurosaki Isshin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Trapped in Abandonment

This was so wrong...so utterly lawless, unhonorable and yet Isshin was allowing this all to happen before his very eyes. He didn’t utter a single word as Ichigo slipped inside like he always did at this time of night and crawled onto the bed, his weight making the bed dip a bit. But soon Ichigo was laying right beside Isshin. Isshin almost pulled the cowardly move of pretending to be fast asleep, but they both were quite aware that he was very awake.    
  
“Dad…” Ichigo whispered, his breath brushing along the back of Isshin’s throat, making the older man squeeze his eyes shut. He hated himself for a need for this, especially after everything he had promised his dear wife, but Ichigo was calling out to him...needed him as well.    
  
At this rate this was a hell death sentence, but he would do whatever his son needed and selfishly he ached for as well. Hearing his son’s breath catch and felt the faint grinding of the male’s hips against his backside, Isshin cursed under his breath and threw a hand over his mouth.    
  
“D-Dad... “ Ichigo choked out again only to break down, but neither addressed it. Isshin was fully aware that there was another that Ichigo truly ached for, and that was good. Anyone was better than lusting after your own father. But of course, it had been the fiery blue-haired Espada that had really attracted and seized his son’s undivided attention. Isshin had been deep down grateful when his son had decided he’d try chasing after the Sexta and had put a stop to whatever this was that they had. But with the supposed death of Grimmjow and the loss of his powers, plus the abandonment from Soul Society, Ichigo was in a state of shock. Isshin probably understood better than anyone how it felt to be left behind and forgotten, not even mentioned once in the history books. But they had both made their choices…and now they needed to carry it out.    
  
“Not tonight Ichigo…okay?” He whispered and finally turned to face his precious son. He pressed a tender kiss to the male’s temple and stroked those wild strands down. “You can stay here tonight, but just sleeping…”    
  
Ichigo sniffled and gave a weak nod before shifting, burying himself in his father’s stronghold. Lately, those arms around him were the only thing that managed to make him feel safe anymore since after all, his father was the only one that truly got him. His sisters hadn’t left him, but they couldn’t help like this. He wanted to preserve their happiness unlike his which had been tarnished.    
  
Sleep came to Ichigo at some point and Isshin was made aware of it by the lack of the occasional sniffles or whimpers. Stroking the back of Ichigo’s back to help soothe the process of sleeping, Isshin finally let out a shaky sigh.    
  
Just what was he doing? 


End file.
